Reunion it up 2
by Junatina
Summary: Rocky is given a record deal, Cece has an opportunity to be with America's biggest dance band, Tinka is heading back to the old country to help Gunther on the farm, Ty is given a record deal for rapping and Deuce and Dina are staying to take care of Crusty's. The problem? Rocky goes to LA, Cece needs to go to Britain, Tinka is going to the Old Country and Ty is going to Hollywood.
1. Rocky's life

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since i wrote anything on this or any archive so I decided to make a story before SIU ends, I'll try to write more stories after RIU and if you have an idea for a story just PM me and I might make it! This chapter is about Rocky, I'll try to make each chapter based on one character.**

**Summary**

**Rocky is given a record deal, Cece has an opportunity to be with America's biggest dance band, Tinka is heading back to the old country to help Gunther on the farm, Ty is given a record deal for rapping and Deuce and Dina are staying to take care of Crusty's. The problem? Rocky goes to LA, Cece needs to go to Britain, Tinka is going to the Old Country and Ty is going to Hollywood. Will the gang ever reunite? And what is Logan doing in here? Lastly how?**

**In LA with Rocky**

Rocky was in her record label's studio practicing, her album was getting released soon and she was working her head off.

Rocky still loves dancing and in her music video's they all have dances that will get you moving.

She misses all her friends especially Cece, they all supported her to go and she decided to.

After she finished recording some songs, she went to her mansion.

The mansion had loads of rooms, everything was beautiful and all her rooms had a picture of her and the gang, the day they all left was so heart breaking.

_**Flashback**_

_The gang and Rocky were outside her apartment everybody were carrying suitcases except Logan, Deuce and Dina. Tinka was going to the Old Country, Ty to Hollywood, Cece to Britain and Rocky to LA, they all were about to leave and were waiting for their vehicles to come._

_When they all arrived, they all hugged._

"_Promise me we'll all keep in touch," said Rocky._

"_Promise," The gang replied and they were all hugging so tightly._

_Rocky then hugged Cece separately._

_Tinka, Ty, Rocky and Cece all went in their vehicles they all waved goodbye and you could also see Flynn in front Deuce, Dina and Logan crying._

_**End of Flashback**_

Rocky sat in the living room and was on her guitar working on some news songs for her second album.

Then her phone beeped it was a text from the gang.

**Hey BFF,**

**How is amazing LA, I miss you!**

**From Cece**

The next text message said:

**Hey Lil' sis!**

**How are you? Just finished recording the songs from my newest album that's getting released soon.**

**I miss you!**

**From Ty**

And the next one said:

**Hey girl!**

**Hope you're having a good time, Gunther says hi!**

**We both miss you!**

**From Tinka**

And this one said:

**Hi Rockstar!**

**How is your record label?**

**We both miss you! =)**

**From Deuce and Dina**

And the last message said:

**Hey Rocky!**

**You doing okay?**

**I know this is a bit awkward but I miss you!**

**From Logan**

The text messages made Rocky smile, she replied back to each message individually.

She missed them so much!

She then got a phone call from the man called Mr. Thomas who was in charge of her record deal

"Hello!" said Rocky.

"Hello Miss Blue, we need you to perform a concert next week," said Mr. Thomas.

"I can be there, where is it going to be?" Rocky asked.

"In Westcher Venue," he replied.

They both said bye and Rocky ended the phone call, it was getting late and Rocky went to bed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, it's going to take a few chapters before the reunion plans out, I want you to get to know the characters and what they're exactly doing before the reunions plans and happens.**

**What do you think?**

**Great, Good or Bad?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D =)**


	2. Cece's life

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter being really short but I'll try to make my chapters longer, thank you for everybody that reviewed the last chapter. Before we begin the story I think we should answer a couple of questions that people may be wondering. If you have any questions just ask them and I'll answer them (Maybe).**

_

**Q) **How old are the gang?

**A) **Rocky, Cece, Tinka and Dina are 19; Ty, Logan and Deuce are 21.

_

**Q)** Will there be any couples?

**A) **In the future

_****

Q) What are the couples?****

A) It's a secret

_****

Q) How long have the gang been apart?

**A)** 2 weeks

_

Now let us begin with the story

_

**In Britain with Cece  
**  
"1, 2, 3, 4!" Shouted Cece and the whole band started to dance.

Each dance move was perfect, the band were amazing including Cece.

It looked so easy but yet was so hard and awesome. It was unbelievable!

The song ended and everybody took a break.

The band had 4 girl cast members and they were all sisters excluding Cece, one was called Judy and she was 18 years old, one was called Alice and she is 19 years old, there was Cece of course who we already know is 19 and lastly there was Melody who could not only sing but dance and she was 20 years old.

The band was first called Melody and the sisters but when Cece joined they chose to rename it and they haven't thought about what to rename them yet.

After rehearsals Cece and her friends now her band mates when to their huge mansion each person had their own bedrooms like each person's personality.

Cece is fun and outgoing so that was how her bedroom looked like, Melody's has guitar and piano in her room and since she loves music so much her room was full of her favorite pop stars, lyrics, music notes and so much more, Judy's a tomboy so you can guess how her room looked liked and lastly Alice's a girly girl and her room was full of her makeup and so much more.

The mansion also had a kitchen, living room (that was very comfortable full of couches, a smart TV and so much more things), it also had a whole room with closets and there was a lot of things in the mansion.

Cece entered her bedroom and she had her own massage chair and sat on it, she sent Rocky and the gang some text messages and she got a reply to all of them.

They were all heart touching and she kept those text messages like they were treasure.

She missed the whole gang even Logan, she kept her promise about them staying in contact and every day she sent a text message she already sent one today and got a reply back.

Her band mates and now friends walked in her room and sat down on her couch.

"Hey Cece!" said Judy.

"Hi," Cece replied.

"So how have your first two weeks been in Britain?" Melody asked.

"They've been good but I miss my friends so much, I even kept this picture with me and them," Cece answered showing them the framed picture.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see them again, maybe in a concert," said Alice.

"What do you mean?" Cece questioned inquisitive.

"Well we'll tell you tomorrow at our next rehearsal, it's getting late so you better go to sleep," Melody replied.

They walked out of her room and left Cece confused.

_

**A/N:I hope this chapter was better than the last one even if it was short and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
If you have any questions about the story I might answer it in the next questions.**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D =) :) :D


	3. Tinka's life

**A/N: Hello! I hope you're enjoying this story, also, if you have any questions or requests you can PM me or post it in a review.  
I think that this chapter is so far my best and I hope you like it.  
Here is chapter 3; this one is going to be about Gunther and Tinka.**

**Sorry for the really late update.** ****

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D  


Tinka picked up the brightly colored and delicious fruits and put them in her basket, she was at the farm and was very happy because she was reunited with Gunther however she missed her friends (Well, frenemies) dearly and sometimes it wasn't very pleasant to be in the Old Country.

Tinka and Gunther went back to their grandmother's house she was still sick and was very poorly, Tinka handed her grandmother a delicous red apple that she had got from the farm.

Her grandmother smiled and bit it.

"Don't worry, grandmama you will get better," said Gunther patting his beloved grandmother on the shoulder.

"You two are very kind to help me out while I was very poorly, I actually am starting to feel better but I prefer to sit here every day watching the sun come up or the sun setting, it's such a beautiful sight," said Tinka and Gunther's grandmother.

Although Tinka loved her grandmother dearly that was not completely the reason why Tinka came.

She came because she missed Gunther so much, was homesick and also because all her friends were going somewhere she decided she would go to.

Tinka even liked the idea of going because she could help her grandmother.

But every day after helping out at the farm Gunther and her would sit on the couch in their grandmother's house and would go on their phones and would text the gang text messages.

Their house was quite old full of ancient but wonderful accessories.

The country was dirty but there were some terrific sights all over the country, they both told good care if the farm because in the farm was where they were born.

Tinka and Gunther remember all the great memories they had playing in the farm while they were little.

Now let us get back with the story.

Tinka looked at her phone and read her friends text messages that they sent her, they were all sweet.

Tinka fell asleep on Gunther's shoulder peacefully and soundly oh how peaceful it was for her, no more sounds of cars or trains that kept her awake.

But that didn't mean she missed Great Chicago.

_

**A/N: Did you enjoy? To be honest I think this was my best chapter despite it being short.  
But YOUR opinion also matters too!**

**Hope you liked it!**

Reviews are Greatly Appreciated! =D


	4. Ty's life

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the sweet reviews and if you like this story check out my new story "Cogan it up" and LoveYouForverMore's new story "Give me a chance it up"**

**This chapter is about Ty**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**

Ty was on stage in his concert in New York City.

The girls were all falling for him and his awesome raps.

He was number 1 in 20 countries and was on the hot 100.

His album just got released and it was a big hit.

Sure fame is all sweet but Ty's heart was cut in two, one wanted to perform and be famous and be a millionaire but one part of his heart wanted to be with his family and friends.

"Ty Blue, come see me in my office after the concert," Ty's manager exclaimed before Ty's concert

After Ty finished the concert, Ty went in his office and sat down.

"You wanted to see me," said Ty.

"Yes, I have a lot of things to talk about," he replied.

"I have some huge plans and ideas for you, I'll start with your name, your name is too weird and simple we need something cool, maybe The Rock," said Ty's manager.

"The Rock" reminded Ty of Rocky.

"As much as that is a umm idea I'll pass," said Ty.

"Then listen to my next plan, maybe you could make a great music video," Ty's manager replied.

"That sounds like a cool idea," said Ty.

"With 500 dancers dancing behind you, doing the Ally Way **(A/N: Do you know where that was from?)**," he added.

"As much as these ideas are umm unique, I'll pass," said Ty.

"But these are great ideas, just think about it, okay?" said Ty's manager.

"Fine," Ty replied and walked out of the room although he already knew his decision.

Ty had second thoughts of his fame and his new manager if it was going to be like this, he wanted to do what his heart wanted to do but he wasn't so sure if it was going to be so far away from his family and friends.

**A/N: So sorry about all the short chapters but I promise they will be better these first chapters are just an introduction to the characters and how they've changed, the reunion is coming soon.**

Well, hope you liked it despite it being short.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D


End file.
